


The Pink Kitty

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Clubbing, Crossdressing, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, boys in heels, i guess, mention of takoyaki prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: They say miracles happen in the two-stall unisex bathroom here at The Pink Kitty, the hole in the wall gay club with decent enough music that hasn’t yet been overrun by Straights. Maybe it can be considered a miracle to some people, to the ones who see more dick on the internet than they do in person, but to Dongyoung it’s just a step above rock bottom — the simplest and trashiest last resort.(Or, Doyoung hooks up with Jungwoo in a club glory hole.)





	The Pink Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a nice fluff fic for my first contribution to this ship but, well, that’s not what happened... i'm sorry for this lmao
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)

Dongyoung pulls at his earlobe, fiddling with the baby blue gemstone earring there, as he lazily bobs his head to the mash-up remix booming throughout the dim club and gazes out onto the dance floor. From where he lingers at the railing of the second floor lounge, he thinks he can spy Yuta in the mass of sweat-soaked and gyrating bodies. It could also be any random man with chestnut hair and a distressed leather jacket— doesn’t matter, really, because Yuta isn’t who he’s looking for.

He lifts his other hand, fingers curled around the stem of a martini glass, and swallows the last bit of vodka, liqueur, and lemon. Humming with his lips pressed to the rim of the glass, Dongyoung tries to measure up his selection for the night. With the spotlights flashing enough to warrant an epilepsy warning, it’s something of a struggle, but it’s better than being in the middle of it all and overwhelmed by the ebb and tide of the dance floor flow.

“Can I get you another drink, sweetheart?”

Sweeping his eyes to the side, Dongyoung barely takes in the man leering at him before he’s looking back out onto the floor. “Sure.” There’s a faint lip print along the rim when he pulls the glass away from his mouth and holds it out for the man to take. “Surprise me.”

The man leaves for the bar, but not without the fingers of a wandering hand slipping through the wide holes of Dongyoung’s white fishnets and gripping his thigh. Rolling his eyes, Dongyoung counts to ten before weaving through the crowd himself and descending the stairs.

There’s something about exposed skin that makes people think they have a free license to touch; it’s one of the reasons Dongyoung hates going out. But Yuta wouldn’t shut up about wanting to dance — which very obviously translated to distracting himself from his recent break up with his asshole boyfriend — and Dongyoung figured he could come in support and hopefully find a good dick to grind his ass into at the same time.

He walks along the perimeter of the dance floor, tosses an unapologetic apology at the man who tries to catch his wrist and instead gets the sharp heel of one of Dongyoung’s blue, glittery platform pumps stabbed between his toes, and turns down the long hallway with the gaudy, fluorescent pink lights.

They say miracles happen in the two-stall unisex bathroom here at The Pink Kitty, the hole in the wall gay club with decent enough music that hasn’t yet been overrun by Straights. Maybe it can be considered a miracle to some people, to the ones who see more dick on the internet than they do in person, but to Dongyoung it’s just a step above rock bottom — the simplest and trashiest last resort.

He pushes open the bathroom door and slips in when he sees both stalls unlatched, going straight for the wider, accessibility-designed stall.

It’s been a while since he’s done this but the stall is just as grimy as it was the last time. There isn’t cum drying along the edge of the hole carved hip-high in the wall separating the two stalls, though, so that’s a plus.

As he pops the line of four buttons at his crotch, the door opens. The sound of heavy footsteps fills the room and he dips a finger beneath his tights and the baby blue lace hugging his waist. An eyebrow raises and his lips tug into an amused smirk when he hears the person who just walked in take a deep, nervous breath before stepping into the adjacent stall.

A rookie. How cute.

He gets a glimpse of pale hands wiping down the front of black, skin-tight pants before they move out of sight. Angling himself in decent view from the other side, Dongyoung takes out the three foil packets from the pockets of his shorts and pushes them and his tights down to his knees. He leaves his panties on, simply tugging the fabric aside to free his cock that has been half hard since he got ready for the night.

Balancing his condom and one of the packets of lube on the uncovered roll of toilet paper, Dongyoung rips open the other packet and squeezes some over his fingers. He bites into his lip, moaning (and playing it up a little for effect) when he finally touches himself, stroking long, firm, and even.

There’s a whispered curse from his partner and then a whole lot of shuffling as the man probably tries to peel his pants away enough to get a hand on his cock.

Dongyoung doesn’t play with himself for long, much too impatient to wait until he’s fully hard. A nice dick in his mouth will get him there anyway.

Dongyoung pokes two fingers through the hole and then reaches for the condom, offering it up a second later.

“Relax,” he says with a chuckle when the packet is taken with shaking fingers.

He doesn’t get a response, wasn’t really expecting one, and bites back another laugh. Dropping to his knees, Dongyoung forgets about how disgusting the floor is when he looks through the glory hole and his eyes fall on the prettiest, heart-shaped set of balls he’s ever seen in his life hanging between the open zip of the other man’s pants. He follows them up, tongue poking out from between his lips as he takes in the slightly veiny, arousal pinkened shaft that hooks a little to the left lifting out of neatly trimmed pubes.

After a lot of fumbling, his partner finally gets the wrapper open. He takes another deep breath before rolling it on and Dongyoung is surprised he finds the skittishness endearing rather than annoying.

“Holy shit, Jungwoo, you’re  _really_  doing this,” the man — Jungwoo, apparently — exhales breathlessly as he angles his dick through the hole. His voice is light and sweet to match his precious nerves.

Dongyoung grins, imagining a innocent, straight-laced boy on the other side — the kind of boy who can’t talk about sex without getting shy, who apologizes for every little thing he thinks he’s doing wrong, and who cums quick and hard with a few pumps of his dick.

Curling his fingers around the bottom of the shaft, he closes his lips around the head, suckling lightly before taking in as much as he can. He moans at the full weight of it, loving the way it twitches and thickens further on his tongue. It’s a shame they’re like this; he’d love to suck the other man down until his nose presses into those tiny curls and the full head of this beautiful cock sinks into his throat. As much as his past flings and boyfriends hate him for his perpetual bad attitude, none would ever say he didn’t give them the best head of their lives and he’ll be damned if this sweetheart isn’t another name he can add to a long list of happy customers.

“Oh my god,” Jungwoo groans, something that’s probably his head thunking against the wall between them.

The thought of him ruining such an innocent person settles warm in his stomach and Dongyoung wraps a hand around himself, moaning as he squeezes his swollen glans.

Jungwoo inhales sharply, hips jerking and cock pitching farther into Dongyoung’s mouth.

Dongyoung wonders what it’d be like to get the other man’s fingers in his hair, wonders if they’d be just as jittery and awkward or if Jungwoo would yank at the strands, so lost in pleasure that his nerves wash away. Maybe he’d even hold Dongyoung steady and fuck his mouth until his throat is hoarse.

His hand trails down over his balls, his palm rolling them in gentle circles, and he slips his fingers under the lace covering his ass until they nudge at the stiff rubber nested between his cheeks. Hooking his fingers around the base, he slowly drags the plug from his ass, angling it so the fat bulb presses into his spot and pulls his rim open while it slips past. He whines desperately as he hollows his cheeks and swallows around the shaft on his tongue, hips rocking back on the toy.

Jungwoo whimpers a broken sound, like he’s trying to keep quiet. And that’s not what Dongyoung wants. He wants to hear the other man lose it, wants to ruin this cutie, wants to make a miracle happen in this nasty two stall unisex bathroom.

Pulling off the Jungwoo’s dick, Dongyoung sits back on his heels as he drives the plug in as deep as it’ll go and wiggles it back and forth, letting out a desperate keen. “Come over here and fuck me?” He doesn’t care how needy he sounds, voiced pitched in that way it gets sometimes when he’s on his knees; he does need it.

It takes a moment for Jungwoo to respond, nothing but labored breathing and Dongyoung’s soft groans sounding between them. “You want me to...n-not like this? Are you sure?”

Dongyoung wobbles to his feet and loudly flicks the lock on the stall open in a clear answer.

“Fuck... _fuck_ , yes, okay.”

The other stall door unlocks and Dongyoung shimmies his pants and tights all the way down his legs. He expects Jungwoo to need another few moments to build up courage. What he doesn’t expect is for his door to swing open with such a gorgeous boy on the other side.

Despite the flush to his cheeks, Jungwoo isn’t quite the image of boy-next-door innocence Dongyoung had pictured. His face is a stunning composition of soft, plush lips, an angular nose, and sharp, lust-blown eyes. The buttons of his silky black shirt are undone, revealing a beautifully detailed, monochromatic cherry blossom tree with petals tinted the faintest pink stretching from his hip to just under his arm.

He’s looks everything like the stereotypical ‘bad boy’ from his dark lined eyes to the thick boots on his feet and yet there’s still something so delicate about him.

Jungwoo enters the stall in a haze, drinking in the sight of Dongyoung in his pretty panties and loose, black scoopneck. He adorably swats around in search for the lock.

Huffing out a laugh, Dongyoung leans into the flustered boy, reaching around him to slide the lock in place.

“T-Thank you,” Jungwoo stutters, wincing at himself afterward.

Dongyoung brushes his hand over the other man’s inked skin, enjoying the way the lean muscle of his stomach jumps under his touch. “You should have warned me about how cute you are.” Pinching the belt loops of the pants still high on Jungwoo’s legs, he kicks off his heels and tugs the other man closer.

Warm hands fall onto his waist. “...Me? What about you?” Jungwoo swipes his tongue over his lips. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

The praise burns through Dongyoung. He’s usually not fazed by such a simple compliment, but Jungwoo is so enthralled, so genuine that his heart can’t do anything but melt.

Dipping his fingers beneath the fragile lace hugging Dongyoung’s hips, Jungwoo sighs. “Fuck, I swear I’m in heaven.”

“A little too early to say that, baby boy.” Dongyoung dips in and catches Jungwoo’s bottom lip between his own.

Jungwoo groans and presses harder against Dongyoung’s mouth. His hands slip over the gentle slope of Dongyoung’s ass and he digs his fingers in deep, drawing the femme man close. Dongyoung’s lips part on a moan when their cocks slide against one another and Jungwoo doesn’t waste time, licking into Dongyoung’s mouth.

Dongyoung lets himself be pushed back against the bathroom wall and blindly reaches for the second packet of lube. His hips jerk, rutting against the unforgiving material of Jungwoo’s pants, and he drops his head back against the wall. Jungwoo runs his tongue over his kiss-swollen lips, all but panting as he gets another eyeful of the older man. Catching sight of the lube in Dongyoung’s hands, he pulls apart his ass cheeks and fingers along the chasm. His eyes blow wide and his dick twitches where it lies against his hip when he finds the toy.

“You have a…” The hand holding Dongyoung’s ass open squeezes so hard it’ll be a surprise if the skin doesn’t bruise. “Turn around for me?”

Dongyoung does as instructed and Jungwoo presses on the small of his back until it arches and his ass pushes out the way he wants. Bracing himself on the wall with one hand, Dongyoung pulls his panties to the side and bares himself to the boy. He hears Jungwoo curse under his breath and then there’s a hand sliding up his thigh almost reverently until Jungwoo reaches the plug again.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” he whispers.

Dongyoung whimpers when the toy is slowly drawn out, feeling himself clench around nothing.

“Look at you,” Jungwoo thumbs over his hole, pressing in just enough to tug on his rim and pull it open, “all ready for me.”

Nodding frantically, Dongyoung pushes his hips back, trying to get  _something_  to fill the emptiness. “Come on, baby boy. Fuck me.” He leans his weight into the wall to pass the other boy the lube.

Jungwoo drops the plug into one of Dongyoung’s shoes and rushes to open the packet with more confident fingers than before. “Please tell me you don’t need to be stretched anymore.”

Spreading his legs to give the other boy space, Dongyoung looks over his shoulder to see Jungwoo slicking himself up hastily. He smirks. “All I need is you, honey. So hurry up.”

“Hurrying!” Jungwoo gives his dick another two good pumps before tossing the empty rectangle of foil to the floor.

Dongyoung hums appreciatively when he lines up, rubbing the tip back and forth over his entrance. And then Jungwoo is pushing in, rocking his hips gingerly until they’re pressed thigh to thigh. He plants one hand on the wall above and hooks his chin over Dongyoung’s shoulder, recapturing his mouth in a desperate kiss that is more wet tongue than anything.

Dongyoung doesn’t have to tell Jungwoo that he doesn’t need to adjust because the younger man draws out first, suckling on Dongyoung’s tongue when he slams back in deep.

He fucks just like he looks — slow and sweet but hard and vicious. He’s still so jittery too, hands wandering from Dongyoung’s hips to his thighs to his sensitive nipples underneath his shirt to his hair. Lips smushed against Dongyoung’s jaw, he yanks his head back. Dongyoung’s never been pulled into such a deep arch, his chest nearly curving into the wall, and when Jungwoo plunges in, he hits his spot so perfectly Dongyoung sees the entire milky way behind his eyelids.

“Holy—  _yes_ , Jungwoo, just like that.” Dongyoung breath shudders as he fucks himself back on Jungwoo who groans and buries his face into Dongyoung’s neck.

“Say my name again,” he begs in that sweet, airy voice of his.

He’s so precious, losing his mind like this as he plows hard into Dongyoung. Dongyoung just wants to pet his hair and tell him how cute — how good — he is.

The grip in his hair goes weak when Jungwoo thrusts into him just right and Dongyoung moans out his name again, ass clenching as pleasure shocks through him.

“God you’re driving me crazy.” Jungwoo clamps his hands down on Dongyoung’s waist and yanks him back with every forward snap of his hips. “You feel  _so fucking good_.”

Dongyoung grabs his dick, swiping his fingers through the precum leaking through the tip and spreading it down his shaft. “You’re so good at this, baby boy.” He slumps forward and presses his forehead against the wall.

The door to the bathroom swings open right when a loud moan rips through the air. Dongyoung doesn’t know if it was him or Jungwoo or the both of them, but a second later there’s a whistle and an amused ‘does he feel good?’ Because Jungwoo doesn’t say anything, mouthing hot and wet against his shoulder, Dongyoung answers with another blissed out whine and the door opens and closes again with a reminder for them to stay safe.

An orgasm steadily builds hot and insistent and Dongyoung tugs at his cock with impatience. It’s shaping up to be one of the best of his life and the world around him fades into nothing but fog as he chases after that white hot feeling already prematurely making his legs tremble and his mind turn to syrup.

Just when he’s on the verge of losing it, Jungwoo pulls out and Dongyoung whines, disappointed.

“Why did you—“ He looks over his shoulder and blinks surprised eyes at the other boy.

Jungwoo glances up at him through heavily lidded eyes as he rips the condom from his dick and takes himself in his hand. His eyelids flutter shut as he jerks off. He only has to tug a few times before every muscle in his body tenses and he comes with his teeth cutting deep into his lip.

“Oh my god,” Dongyoung marvels, watching thick rope after thick rope of cum shoot from the boy’s twitching cock like it’s a fountain. He’s not counting or anything, but Jungwoo comes for what feels like an entire minute and by the time he finishes with an exhausted yet satisfied sigh, his hand is absolutely coated in gooey white spunk.

Dongyoung throbs and his attention returns to his own needs. Sucking two fingers into his mouth, he then pushes them into his hole and searches for his prostate. He was so close before that it takes no more than a firm massage over the spot for him to come with shudder and a low hum.

As he comes down, he can only glance to the side lazily when a hand reaches past him to snatch a good handful of toilet paper.

“Do you always come that much?” he slurs, watching Jungwoo clean himself up.

There’s a laugh that he can’t tell is genuinely amused or holding a bit of insecurity. Jungwoo tosses the soiled tissues into the toilet. “Um...yeah. That’s why I pulled out. The condom was a little tight and I’m clean but I was afraid coming in it would, you know, break it.”

Dongyoung, still a little up in the clouds, wonders what it’d be like to be filled with all of that cum. Maybe he’d hold it in with his plug. Or let it drip drown the inside of his thighs and make Jungwoo clean up his mess with his mouth.

Fuck. He really wants to take this boy home.

“Wow…”

Jungwoo clears his throat. “Sorry I just kind of left you hanging.” He ducks his head shyly and reaches for more toilet paper to hand to Dongyoung.

Chuckling, Dongyoung shakes his head. “Trust me, honey, there’s nothing you need to apologize for.” He wipes off his hand and tosses the paper as well. He bends down to pick up his clothes to redress, grimacing as he thinks about the long, hot shower he’s going to have to take to feel clean again after they’ve touched the floor.

Jungwoo steals glances at him as he adjusts his pants and works on the buttons of his shirt. He looks away just as quick whenever Dongyoung notices and quirks a brow or smirks at him.

“The name’s Dongyoung, by the way,” the black haired boy says, pulling his heel that fell over on its side up with his toes. “In case you wanted a name to call out when you come jerking off to this a few days from now.” He hums and slips his foot into the shoe. “Or later again tonight, even. After you buy me a drink and take me home.”

On the last button, Jungwoo freezes for a beat before looking up at Dongyoung with wide eyes. “W-What?”

“You heard me.” Winking, Dongyoung takes the plug out of his other heel and slips that one on too. He slides past Jungwoo to leave but not without stealing a short kiss. “Meet me at the bar in five or I’m leaving with someone else.”

He laughs when Jungwoo catches his wrist when he’s barely halfway out of the bathroom door, promising to buy him every bottle behind the bar.

 


End file.
